


Me Too Banner, Me Too

by CYNICALKIRI



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Crushes, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYNICALKIRI/pseuds/CYNICALKIRI
Summary: bruce and thor have the hugest crushes on each other and learn about it on the same day.also, tony and steve reminisce for a second





	Me Too Banner, Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos if you enjoy this fic!!
> 
> my socials:  
> insta: @kinkiestvirgo  
> twitter: @quantumdowney  
> tumblr: @autonomystark

bruce and tony are working hard on a new science project that tony thought of at 3am while steve was trying to lure him to sleep. "tony, i don't know how you and steve do it.", bruce blurts out while working. tony turns his head to look at his friend, "what do you mean, 'do it'?", he asks as he furrows his brow. bruce sighs, "you know, like... date. be boyfriends. i just don't get how you guys make it work.". tony chuckles, "well, i know for sure i don't know what the hell i'm doing in the relationship, and i can't full on speak for steve but i'm sure he doesn't know what he's doing either.", he says as he focuses back on to tinkering with what he's making. bruce hums in response and continues to work. 

thor, who is about to walk in to ask for a favour, steps quick away and stands by the door frame, hidden, because he hears tony ask a big question: "are you interested in anyone at the moment?". thor is sure his heart stopped. he has liked bruce for a long time now. he finds bruce to be really really cool and strong; not strong as in physically strong when he turns into the hulk, but strong as in emotionally and mentally strong. he loves how bruce is able to manage himself and the hulk and keep going. he feels his heart beat again and then stop as hears bruce start to talk again. he makes sure he quiets every single thing inside himself so he can hear what bruce is going to say. ' _thor what are you doing? you shouldn't be pulling a stunt like this!!_ ', he thinks to himself, but that little voice on the inside shuts up and thor stays there to listen.

"i mean... there is this one guy i guess.", bruce says bashfully. tony goes 'ooooo' at that and says, "well, you can't just say that and not tell me who the guy is brucey!". bruce laughs, "no, it's fine he probably isn't attracted to me anyways.", he says shamefully. tony shakes his head, "bruce, if you have a crush on me-", tony says in a fake defensive voice but is cut off by bruce saying, "n-no tony, god no, i have never had a crush on you in my time knowing you.", he ends the statement with a laugh which tony tags along on. thor feels himself about to chuckle but stops before he blows his cover. "so bruce, who is the guy you like?", tony asks with genuineness. bruce exhales and just blurts it: "thor. i really like thor.".

thor really knows that this time, his heart stop. his body just stopped. bruce. likes. him. back. ' _what. the. hell. is. happening. breathe, thor. breathe._ ', thor screams at himself in his head. he really can not comprehend this information. he continues to hear what is being said by the two scientists. "oh really? you should totally go for it!", tony says cheerfully. bruce giggles, "really? i swear he's straight.", he says doubtfully. thor shakes his head at that, ' _if he only knew how much i think of him_.', he tells himself as he continues to listen. "thor is a god and before we knew that his mythological ass was real, books said that the gods are not straight. and not to drag steve into this, but i thought he was the straightest man alive but i was so wrong.", he pauses to pat bruce on the shoulder and continues, "don't doubt yourself bruce you never know what is going to happen next.". he can then hear tony walk away and shut the door. 

suddenly, thor feels himself walking into the lab and go directly to bruce, "hey.", he says nonchalantly. thor is shocked by how chill he is acting due to the fact his heart rate is going 80 miles an hour. bruce blushes and thor can kind of notice. "i'm doing okay. tony is wanting me to help out with this crazy science project he thought of while steve made sure he went to bed.", he pauses, "how are you?", he says with a soft smile spread across his face as he sees thor who is standing on the other side of the table. thor feels his stomach flip, ' _oh, you are so cute_.', thor tells himself all dazed... or so he thought. 

bruce drops the metal appliances he has in his hand as he hears those words come out of thor's mouth. thor realises what he has done and turns to walk away but he is stopped by the smaller scientist. bruce holds thor's hand and starts to speak, "i think uh... you're cute too.". thor blushes and turns back to bruce, still holding his hand. they stay like this for a minute, just staring at each other studying their faces. it was like a force possessed the both of them and they kiss. they both hum into the kiss and smile. ' _this feels so right_.', bruce tells himself as he kisses thor. they fall out of the kiss for catch a breath of air and hug. bruce can hear thor's heart beat slowing down as he calms down. "i've wanted to do that for so long.", bruce says into thor's chest. thor smiles and kisses the top of bruce's head and rests the side of his face on it, "me too, banner. me too.", he says blissfully.

tony walks back into the lab, fixing his top and stops seeing the man and the god hugging each other. tony turns around and pulls steve from the room from which he was just in. steve almost spoke but then stops his mouth as he saw the two other avengers holding each other blissfully. steve moves behind tony, holds him around his waist, and rests his head on top of the brunette's. "reminds me of us a bit.", steve whispers with content. tony quietly chuckles, "yeah. me too.", tony says resting his hands on steve's. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos if you haven't already!! mwah!


End file.
